goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
David Young kills his sister on her 1st birthday/arrested
Diesel: Come on David Young, we are going to Infinito's to celebrate your sister's first birthday. David Young: But Father, I don't want to go to Infinito's, Infinito's is stupid. I'm not going. I want to stay home and listen to Maroon 5 on my laptop and play video games on the TV. Kate: David Young, It's your sister's first birthday, and we want to make her birthday very special. Diesel: and besides you're still grounded for going crazy making grounded videos out of Black Bear, Caillou, Joey, and bunch of other madmen. let's get in car. (At Infinito's) David Young: Hey Mother and Father, Can I use the restroom to check Ella's diaper? Diesel: Sure, But make it quick. We're about to sing Happy Birthday to her and give Ice Cream to her. Kate: I also heard the Ice Cream is good here. David Young: Now I will kill you because you are stupid and ugly! (Ganon's Voice) YOU WILL DIE! Ella: (last words) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! (David Young shoots Ella with a gun and Ella bleeds as she dies) Kate: I need to use the bathroom and is her diaper okay? Oh my god, Ella is dead! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! David Young: Don't cry you motherf-cker, I just killed her! Kate: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! David Young, how could kill your little sister on her first birthday? now we have to mourn of her death thanks to you! That does it! I'm calling the Police! Hello, is this the Police? David Young has killed Ella on her first birthday! Can you arrest him? Thanks, Bye! (Police sirens were heard) Officer Scooter: Ah, David Young, you are under arrest for killing your sister on her first birthday! Get in the Police Car! You are going to jail for 400 months! Kate: and one more thing, you will be killed on your birthday and you will not go to school anymore, and you will be burned in lava from Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD's lava bucket! David Young: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (and now for Breaking News) News Anchor David: This is News Anchor David for Breaking News. an 19 year old madman named David Young, has shot and killed his 1 year old sister, Ella. Is was her 1st birthday at Infinito's today when she was shot and killed by her brother. Now her parents and the people of Vyond City, including Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD, are mourning of her death. Let's look at them right now. (David Young's parents and the people of Vyond City, including Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD, are mourning of Ella's death at her grave) Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyer/HD: Thank you for watching this video. Please subscribe to me for more sequels out of videos. Post a comment below. Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD